


Le cochon et le photographe

by Robin_Arrow



Series: Nous sommes les pièces du puzzle [1]
Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: AU, Amanda rencontre Adam bien avant son kidnapping, Gen, Je veux qu'iels ami.e.s, Leigh est juste méchant, Tragédie
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_Arrow/pseuds/Robin_Arrow
Summary: Amanda rencontre Adam et découvre bien plus que la personne perçue par John. Mais comment pouvez-vous être ami avec quelqu'un dont vous avez la vie entre vos mains ?
Relationships: Adam Faulkner-Stanheight & Amanda Young, Amanda Young & Mark Hoffman, Scott Tibbs & Adam Faulkner-Stanheight
Series: Nous sommes les pièces du puzzle [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673269





	1. Très rock star

Amanda était assise sur son lit de fortune, examinant le flayer qu’Adam lui avait donné.  
La jeune femme ne lui avait parlé que très peu de temps mais il avait pourtant été si gentil avec elle. Ça lui fut dur de croire qu'il méritait d'être testé. Pourtant, telle était la volonté de John.  
Celui-ci n'était pas au courant de leur petite discussion.  
Elle était censé faire des repérages dans l'appartement du jeune photographe, pas sympathiser avec lui.  
Le concert avait lieu le soir même.   
Une partie d'Amanda avait envie d'y aller même si elle s'avait pertinemment que cela serait une mauvaise idée.  
Pourtant elle avait pris pitié pour le jeune homme. Il n'avait pas l'air méchant, juste perdu. Comme elle.  
Amanda décida alors d'aller au concert. Seulement quelques minutes. Ça ne pouvait pas lui faire trop de mal après tout.  
Et puis, personne n'en serait rien.


	2. Surprise

Adam aidait Scott et les autres à organiser le concert.  
Celui-ci avait lieu dans un petit bar miteux dans lequel ils avaient l'habitude d'aller.  
l y avait déjà quelques personnes, toute trop occupées à boire plutôt que de prêter attention aux musiciens.  
Le temps avançait rapidement et le bar se remplissait petit à petit.  
Il avait repéré quelques personnes à qui il avait donné des flyers mais la jolie fille de son immeuble avait malheureusement tenu sa parole et n'était pas venue.  
Adam regardait les gens distraitement avant que Scott ne le ramène sur terre.  
"Eh oh, Ève ! Concentres-toi, bordel ! J't'ai déjà dit que si tu voulais pas jouer tu devais être un manager irréprochable !  
Alors, fait ton putain de job, et soit un manager irréprochable !  
-Ouais, ouais... Ça va, pas la peine de gueuler !"  
Les autres membres du groupe les dévisageaient en silence avant que Scott ne s'en aperçoive.  
"QUOI ? Vous avez un putain d'problème ? On se dépêche bordel !"

Tout avait fini d'être installé et Adam buvait une bière, tranquillement, à quelques pas de l'entrée du bar.  
La nuit était légèrement fraîche mais agréable.  
Le jeune homme était assis sur un petit muret, plutôt isolé, espérant que personne ne vienne le déranger.  
Seulement, des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans son dos et une voix brisa le doux silence.  
"Très rock star !"  
Adam se retourna, surpris, et devant ses yeux, comme tombé du ciel, se tenait la fille de l'immeuble.  
"C'est toi ! Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que tu devais pas venir ?  
\- Faut croire que j'ai changé d'avis. Mais je peux partir si finalement tu veux plus de moi ici.  
\- Oh, non, non ! Reste, ça fait plaisir !"  
Elle rigola et montra le muret.  
"J'peux m'asseoir ?  
\- Bien sur !"  
Quand elle s'installa, l'odeur enivrante de son parfum caressa doucement les narines d'Adam. Et soudain, il se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait même pas son prénom.  
"J'suis un gros con malpoli... C'est quoi ton nom ?  
\- Si t'es un con, moi aussi alors ! J'm'appelle Amanda et toi ?  
\- Adam ! Une cigarette ?" Demanda-t-il en lui tendant le paquet pendant qu'il en allumait une.  
"Non merci ... Je ... fume pas.  
\- Comme tu veux! "  
Il rangea son paquet et se reconcentra sur le ciel.  
Amanda, malgré le gène des premiers instants, commença à se détendre et apprécier le moment.  
"Adam ! Scott te cherche partout ! Bouge ton cul !  
\- J'arrive !"  
Il sauta par terre et se tourna vers Amanda.  
"Tu peux venir voir le concert en coulisses avec moi si tu veux !"  
Elle hésita mais finit par accepter.


	3. Fin

Le concert se passait pour le mieux pendant qu'Amanda et Adam profitaient du spectacle dans les coulisses comme il l'avait proposé.  
Alors que tous les deux étaient silencieux, Adam s'exclama, en surprenant Amanda :  
"Quel crétin ! Toutes ces répétitions pour faire au final de mauvais accords !  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Le bassiste !"  
Adam montra un homme brun qui se trouvait en face d'eux, à l'autre bout de la scène.  
"Il joue mieux d'habitude... Faut dire qu'il a reçu les enseignements d'un pro !"  
Amanda le regarda avec surprise et interrogation.  
"Moi !  
\- Tu joue de la basse ?"  
Adam rit mais son visage se teinta vite de tristesse.  
"Je jouais. Avant j'avais une basse. Mon père me l'avait offerte. Mais les temps sont durs tu sais... L'argent, tout ça, tout ça et... j'ai dû me résigner à la vendre.  
J'ai plus jamais touché à une basse depuis...  
\- Oh... Je...suis désolé.  
\- T'inquiète pas ! Mon père aurait surement compris ! Même si s'était pas un déchet comme moi, il aurait sacrifié tout ce qu'il possédait pour m'aider.  
\- Ton père avait l'air d'un type bien...  
\- Il l'était."  
Adam se tut un peu avant que Amanda ne demande:  
"Sinon tu fais quoi dans la vie ?"  
Adam essaya de cacher sa surprise et sa frayeur mais cela ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux d'Amanda.  
"Bah... Vu que j'aide le groupe ils me donnent une part de ce qu'ils gagnent."  
Amanda le regarda silencieusement et n'ajouta rien.  
Elle aurait voulu qu'il dise la vérité.  
Elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour qu'il soit honnête.

Quand le concert fut fini, Adam proposa à Amanda de discuter dehors, ce qu'elle accepta avec joie.  
Ils passèrent un bon moment ensemble et vint le moment des séparations.  
"C'était sympa comme soirée ! J'suis content que tu sois venu !  
\- Ouais !  
\- Euh... Dis..."  
Adam se grattait la tête nerveusement.  
"Tu penses qu'on va se revoir ?"  
La question prit Amanda par surprise, la rendant incroyablement nerveuse.  
"Je... Je ne sais pas...  
\- Oh... T'inquiète, c'est pas grave ! On a sans doute nos propres chemins à suivre. En tout cas..."  
Il lui posa une main sur l'épaule, ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et partit.  
"J't'oublierais pas, Amanda !"  
Il lui fit un clin d'oeil, ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et partit.  
Amanda se retourna pour le suivre du regard mais, quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le chemin du retour, elle y vit au bout, avec effroi, quelqu'un.  
Mark Hoffman.  
Il l'a regardait en souriant et elle su qu'il n'y avait plus de choix possible.


	4. Perdu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F pour Adam

Hoffman savait. Adam ne pouvait pas être sauvé. Elle ne devait pas devenir son ami. Elle ne devait pas décevoir John.  
Amanda détestait l'obscurité et pourtant, le noir était le maître de ce petit placard.  
Elle ne pouvait plus reculer.  
Adam était condamné.  
En un flash, tout était fini.   
John ne devait pas voir ses larmes. Sa faiblesse.  
Elle était brisée mais préférait ne pas le voir.  
Être aveugle est parfois réconfortant.  
Elle se devait d'aller bien.  
John l'avait aidée.  
John l'avait sauvée.  
Pas vrai ?

**Author's Note:**

> Aussi disponible sur :  
> [ Chapitre 1 ] https://arrow-25.tumblr.com/post/620122313696985088/le-cochon-et-le-photographe-chapter-1-arrow25  
> [ Chapitre 2 ] https://arrow-25.tumblr.com/post/620122667732910080/le-cochon-et-le-photographe-chapter-2-arrow25  
> [ Chapitre 3 ] https://arrow-25.tumblr.com/post/620122815940755456/le-cochon-et-le-photographe-chapter-3-arrow25  
> [ Chapitre 4 ] https://arrow-25.tumblr.com/post/620123279408185344/le-cochon-et-le-photographe-chapter-4-chapitre


End file.
